


Going Home

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of Laura's life - and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Co-Captain." Written for the 'RIP' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Laura opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings. She had been asleep in her bedroom in the remains of the Hale house when a sound from outside had awoken her.

At first she shrugged the noise off as Derek coming or going from the house, as he often did late at night. She rolled over and was just drifting off to sleep when she thought she heard someone calling her name.

Sighing, she slipped on her robe and headed downstairs. Upon opening the front door, the voice calling out to her became louder. She followed the voice deeper into the woods.

After walking for a few minutes she saw the back of a familiar-looking figure. No, it wasn’t possible, was it? “Peter?” she called out in a tentative voice.

The figure turned to face her. Laura’s uncle stood before her, fully healed from the injuries he sustained in the fire. Before Laura could react, Peter’s face began to twist into his wolf form.

All Laura remembered of the moment that followed was blood, the feeling of pain throughout her body, and the sound of her own screams.

The next thing she knew, Laura was waking up on the floor of the forest. To her shock, in front of her stood the Hale house. Rather than the burnt-out shell she and Derek had called home for the past six years, the house was returned to its appearance before the fire.

Laura approached the house and opened the front door.

“Welcome home, my baby” said Talia.


End file.
